


how sweet the meetings, how swift the parting

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: nyx has dreamt of a boy blue of eyes and dark of hair through all of his life. meeting and parting, what a sweet agony.





	how sweet the meetings, how swift the parting

_first meeting_

this is what he would remember from these soft summer dreams :

the pomegranates that had stained his skin red, sticky sweet on his tongue and even sweeter as he licked his fingers clean. the muted blue of the sky, shamed by his friend’s eyes. the colours that saturated everything, made it seem more real that life itself. the winking ruby briefly revealed by a neck thrown back in laughter.

soft blue, muted white and a smile that illuminated everything.

_second meeting_

he is older then, grief bearing down on his shoulders. insomnia is so different from his hometown, and longing is a wild beast tearing at his chest. still, he learns, he fights, he loves, and leaves his pain behind for brief moment when magic burns through his veins.

just like him, his friend is a little older, a little sadder. he gets brief glimpses of his childhood when the sea laps at his feet, and he is pulled through fields and fields of carnations. soft smiles and quiet words when patient fingers weave tiny forget-me-nots in his hair and bat his hand away when he tries to touch them.

their first kiss tastes like sunlight.

_third meeting_

he is dying on a battlefield, and libertus’ hands are pressing down on his chest, trying to hold his broken body together. it doesn’t hurt, not anymore. a little part of him is secretly happy to die in service of his country, and not in a hospital bed.

he doesn’t even get to see him this time. soft lips brush on his forehead, on his cheeks, flutter on his eyelids.

this kiss tastes like blood, and the ruby’s light sears his eyes as it courses through him.

_fourth meeting_

he is in black this time. black hair, black clothes, blue eyes. it is the first time he sees him cry, and the last. he wants to soothe the tears away, run calloused thumbs on those soft features and make him smile like he used to.

he is not surprised to see carbuncle wrapped around those black-clad shoulders, the astral sadly nuzzling his charge and attempting to comfort him.

seven mouthed words, and the dream breaks.

_last meeting_

ten years later, when dawn finally rises, nyx will lay flowers on the son’s grave. he will remember blue eyes, a smile that lit up the world and lithe fingers held in his.

carbuncle will be there, mourning one last time for his chosen, king of light that never was, dead too soon, life a kaleidoscope of small moments snatched from possibilities and carefully nurtured in his realm.

**Author's Note:**

> a sweet and sad alternate universe where noctis did not survive the marilith's attack and grew up in carbuncle's dreams. but a dream can only live as long as the sun is down.
> 
> seven words
> 
> "it is time to wake up, nyx"
> 
> and three words that didn't need to be said
> 
> "i love you"


End file.
